The present invention relates to an insulating material and garment made of such material.
Material and garments similar to the material and garment disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,507; 3,867,236; 3,921,944; 3,984,142 and 3,995,320.
Objects of the invention are to provide an insulating material of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit air circulation therethrough thereby providing a cooling and heating function for a person wearing the material in the form of a garment, and protecting a wearer of a garment of such material from injury due to accident or contact with objects or other people, in work or sport.